HackGU Repose: Pre: Sequel
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: The second half of 'Repose' with a little extra in between
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack/G.U.

A/N: As I said in part one, that was not the end (if you did not read that then you might want to at least go back and skim). This was never meant to be so long, but I'm one of those long winded people when it comes to stories I refuse to shut up. Anyway, this is the sequel with flashbacks, hence the title.

Here we go . . .

**.Hack/Repose: Pre-Sequel**

**Prologue**

_By the Not so GeniusVampire_

'This hurts . . . every part of me hurts . . . why? I don't . . . remember . . .' Hot, sandy winds blew, knocking a battered figure off his feet. When he stood up, his arm fell behind and disintegrated into strips of blue data. The same data spilled from his left eye hidden behind shades of flaming blue hair. The right eye wandered aimlessly round the barren field. 'Did I lose something? If I did then what was it? Why can't I remember . . .?' Out of exhaustion, he succumbed to the melting heat and intense wind and fell to the hot earth. 'Did I lose something . . .?' His one good eye expended and contracted.

Those words brought forth a torrent of memories. None of them was making any real sense until they fell on the faces of two people. One being a tall, alluring man in all violet with roses on a loftily perched cap, these roses never seemed to lose their petals, except for one memory when he did not even appear to be alive. The second face was framed by a mess of white hair and angular red marks on his cheeks, he wore all white with a strange rack around the back of his neck. A fresh wave of pain washed over him, but it was not physical he could see the deep hurt in the younger person's eyes, but why was he so hurt? Did it have something to do with the man he saw before? Was the AI himself somehow responsible?

The AI could no longer move, think about moving, or even think for that matter, it was too tiring and painful. Maybe he would just rest, that seemed best, but what if he did not want to wake up, or what if he were unable to? He wanted someone to, it did not matter he just wanted someone to wake him if he fell asleep . . .

Actually it did matter he wanted that white haired person to wake him up. He felt as though no one else would do; why? He must know that person in some way otherwise, he would not see him so vividly, and he probably would not want his . . . help as much if he did not at least know him . . . perhaps he was important . . .

'Ha . . . se . . . o' was the last thought that passed through his mind as he lost consciousness.

And this is how Azure Kite's part reopens . . .

The room was quiet and this was disturbing. Nothing outside moved, the teen's breathing was even inaudible. 'I would do anything for some noise right now . . .' he thought. He lay on his ruffled, unkempt bed, immobile and broken. The quiet filled his barren mind. The teen ruffled his already messy hair, it fell in short light brown wisps when he took his hand away. 'I'd do anything for the sound of a shout, wail, or even a whisper . . .'

"_I will be your sword . . ." _A faint whisper rang out in his ears. Ryou sat bolt upright "Endrance!" he called only to realize that his mind had played a horrid trick on him. He fell back 'You should never had said that . . . swords break, and they are always being thrust into dangerous situations . . . for the sake of someone who does not deserve to have something so valuable . . .' He thought miserably as images of Endrance flooded his mind. The sly smile, the slanted eyes, the sight of him bowing oh-so-slightly, pledging his life to them even though the person he was devoting himself to was not worthy of it. 'When you first said that, you said I brought you out of the darkness, but it seems as though I just put you back there . . .'

Ryou buried his head in his hands and moaned, the sound causing even more pains to consume his heart. The sound only succeeded in reminding him of Azure Kite. He saw the way the odd AI looked at everything around him, his animated eyes, half smiles now and then, and pale blushes. All images faded to be replaced by a pleading one eyed expression. 'What have I done to you?' he thought, the last look in Azure Kite's eye haunting him because he knew that if he had taken Azure Kite more seriously, tried harder to listen, and been more _honest_ with him . . .

Then the both of them would still be there and not . . .

Ryou's howls of pain carried on well into the night and the morning.

'Where am I?' Kaoru thought 'Why is it so dark and why can I not hear anything?'

He lay unconscious in a flat hospital bed in the emergency ward. A curtain separated him from the busy world outside. Various bandages covered his slim body, some of them coated with an odd smelling burn medicine. The thickest bandages were around his midriff, it was a mystery as to how he survived the surgery with the frightening amount of blood he had lost. However, he had and now he lay there with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. A heart rate monitor beeped now and then showing somewhat normal stats. The lights in the room were turned off.

The lights were the only things that were not on Kaoru's mind were active. 'Hm, when I think about it, he did not Data Drain me . . . that means he was somewhat aware of his actions even though his mind and body were torn asunder. It may have been a faint awareness, but he was aware nonetheless. And that is why we are all to blame for where we are now . . . We were aware of what we were doing regardless if we did not have the foresight to see how they would affect those around us. And when it came to the ones closer to us we may as well have been on other planes of existence. See Haseo? Ryou? We are all at fault so do not blame yourself; it would not matter anyway the two of us would still want to see you, be around you, be _with_ you . . .'

'So where are you? Why can I not see you? Is it because you cannot see me either? Are you lost as well? Or are you huddled somewhere in the dark cursing yourself because you think you are to blame? Do not do that to yourself, Ryou; please do not blame yourself for being young and immature. This is our doing.' He made a final allusion to Azure Kite as well as to himself. We were in our own worlds and now we must suffer for a period of time. 'However, suffering is not meant to last forever, and a day will come when this will all be a distant, yet scarred moment in our lives. How long that will take is up to us. I can wait, can you, Ryou? Kite? Can you wait?'

.Prologue/End

A/N: See? Everyone is alive but having their own issues.

Please review and I will get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! The worst possible thing happened to me! I lost almost all of the story which is why I've taken so long to post, I'm salvaging what I can from what I originally wrote, Hehe sorry for the inconvenience.

Pre A/N: This time around, everyone in the chapter has something to say, however, Azure Kite's 'speech' is much like his text . . . not too understandable, so it's in italics.

Disclaimer: The Not So GeniusVampire does not own .Hack; this story is a testament as to why.

.Hack/G.U. Repose: Pre-Sequel

By: The Not So GeniusVampire

Chapter 1

Unable to move, think of moving, or even _think_ for that matter, Azure Kite lay in the middle of a desert wasteland, one eye barely open, and his data floating away with each sandy gust of wind.

A young boy dressed in a white Japanese outfit with traditional style sandals on strolled around the area quite casually. His short silver hair shifted slowly in the wind around a pair of short golden deer horns. A folded black fan was strapped across his waist. His yellow eyes glowed in the sun. Beside him was a beautiful woman with jet black hair and dark almond shaped eyes. She was dressed in crimson red formal clothing with platform sandals; there was a diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead. She monitored the boy closely as though he would disappear into thin air.

The boy suddenly noticed the fading form of Azure Kite. With a curious "Oh!" he ran to the AI. "Lord Zelkova!" The woman called, but to no avail, she had no choice but to follow him if only to make sure the he did not vanish or was in any type of danger. Zelkova, on the other hand, knelt to get a better look at Azure Kite "He's still in tact . . ." He commented "Kaede, we should get him out of here before he completely disintegrates."

Kaede looked suspicious "Are you sure about this . . . ?"

"I've seen him with Haseo an awful lot, and he did not seem very threatening . . ." At those words, Azure Kite's eye drifted to gaze at Zelkova, who returned it kindly "You do know Haseo, don't you?" He saw that eye glitter slightly. "See, Kaede," He turned to her and pouted. "Please?"

Her eyes shifted from Zelkova's pouting face to Azure Kite's lack of much of a face. With a small sigh she said "All right . . . Lord Zelkova . . . please stand aside . . ." Once he had she lifted Azure Kite as carefully as she could, feeling slight surprise when she felt the AI's weight in her real arms.

**Θ Trapped Lover's Two Wings**

Azure Balmung and Azure Orca stood at the Gott Statue. Azure Balmung paced around in circles while Azure Orca leaned on the treasure chest and followed the winged white-haired AI with his eyes. _"What are you doing aside from driving yourself mad?"_ He asked in a rather gruff voice.

"_I'm worried about Kite!" _He shouted his bar-like wings flaring open in panic. Azure Balmung had a bit of an 'older brother complex' when matters came down to Azure Kite, and when he discovered that his friend liked Haseo of all people he surveyed the white haired rogue like a paranoid parent. _"You should be as well!"_

Azure Orca took Azure Kite's musings as coolly as he could, but he was also stressed about it_. "I AM worried, Balmung." _He said calmly _"But losing my mind over it is not going to make our roles in this situation any easier, is it?"_

"_How the hell can you be so calm?!"_ Azure Balmung stopped pacing briefly _"Especially after what Kite said . . ."_

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_/If I'm not back in three hours, then I won't be coming back to this area . . . you may not actually see me at all afterwards . . . /_

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"_It's been ten hours since he said that . . ." _Azure Balmung said, his wings drooped _"What if he's out in the middle of a wasteland disintegrating, or worse . . . what if . . ." _His unseen eyes widened.

Azure Orca knew what the latter was about to say _"What if he used the Azure Flame God form again?"_

"_You know what it did to him last time, and he was Data Drained anyway!"_

"_That is assuming he will take such measures . . ."_

"_Oh come ON you know he is, when Kite sets his mind on something he will pursue it with all of his being . . . even if he has to do it alone he'll DO it." _The winged AI folded his arms frustrated.

The tribal painted AI folded his arms as well _". . ."_

"_And he's pursuing the worst possible person; after all he made a dangerous rival because of it."_

"_You mean Endrance . . ." _Azure Orca commented and closed his eyes. _" . . . Kite did seem threatened by him . . ." _He knocked a stray lock of brunet hair from his face. _"It's quite a natural feeling when two people want the same person especially when both people have a possessive nature. A fight between the two of them would have been unavoidable . . ."_

" _. . ."_ Azure Balmung's lips traced a thin line across his face _". . . Whose side are you on?"_ He snapped.

"_It's not about who's side I'm on it's about whether or not I know what's going on and whether or not I can still support my friend when the time comes."_

"_. . . " _Azure Balmung's lower lip twitched.

"_. . . Look Balmung, Kite was serious about not coming back, I doubt he can . . . neither one of us can even sense him . . . We should move somewhere else maybe we can pick something up elsewhere."_

**Netslum Tartarga **

Azure Kite blinked slowly, he could now feel his left side, but that was about it.

"Ah, you're awake you were beginning to worry me." Someone said, they sounded close and yet far away.

The AI moaned then attempted to stand.

The unknown hazy person giggled and pushed him back lightly. "No one's going to hurt you so just lie still, okay?"

"_I don't even know who you are . . ."_ Azure Kite unknowingly said, forgetting for that moment that the person probably did not understand a word that he said.

Surprisingly he had and introduced himself. "My name is Zelkova, and what may _yours_ be?"

". . ."

"I'm sure you're curious as to how I can understand you, the truth is I've practically grown up around the Netslum where most of the PCs speak in fragments or not in any coherent language."

"_. . . Oh . . . ummm . . . well my name . . . is . . . Kite . . ."_

"Well, Kite, you're currently in a recovery ward, it is where fragmented data is taken when it cannot form a body for itself, and here other PCs create a body for it. You appear to be recovering on your own and at a fast rate too, but it would have been rude to just drop you in some random place." He smiled "You've got an interesting recovery rate, when Kaede and I found you, we could barely see your body."

"_But I'm still in bad shape, aren't I?"_

"The right side of your face still appears to be in shambles, and your arm is still dead, but on the bright side your legs appear functional so you should be able to walk."

Azure Kite groaned _". . . I'm not that ready to move . . . I'd rather stay in one spot and rest . . ."_

"But of course take all the time you need, and if you feel you need any further assistance . . ." He gave Azure Kite the area words to Moon Tree Headquarters and an guest card, and with one last airy wave, he exited the room with Kaede at his side.

For a while, the AI stared at the spot where they had stood then he buried his head in his arms. His battle with Endrance had come back with eerie slowness. He could see data, flashes, of steel, an infinite black space, and various other scenes that made his head spin. 'How could I have lost control like that?! How?!' His mind screamed. 'And Haseo . . . the way he looked at me . . . I can't blame him . . . I'm such a fool . . . I'll never be able to face him again . . . ever . . .'

He felt a tight squeeze at his shoulder; with a wince he turned his head. _"B-Balmung?! What are you doing here?!"_

Azure Balmung squeezed harder, causing Azure Kite to grit his teeth _"Do you mind not doing that?! I'm in enough pain as it is!"_

"_I don't think so." _The winged AI replied slowly as he lessened his grip_ "You deserve so much more after what you put me through. . . But I came here to help you so be grateful . . ." _His hand glowed white and the silhouette of white feathers formed around his frame like wings. First, Azure Kite's arm became an empty graph, then it layered out, finally, digital stitches bound the arm together. Azure Kite lifted his arm and flexed his fingers; Azure Balmung inspected the new arm himself._ "It's not bad . . ." _He said wearily then sank to the floor as though that bit of healing had drained him.

Azure Kite sighed _"You shouldn't do that y'know especially when I can do that myself."_

"_Didn't I just tell you to be grateful? And if you could have done it on your own why didn't you do it?"_

" _. . . I have my own reasons . . . and I would feel better if you didn't worry so much . . ."_

The winged AI blushed under his mass of white hair. _". . . Well . . . you're like a brother to me . . . it's my job to worry."_

"_Oh so I'm just an obligation now."_ Azure Kite quirked his teal colored eyebrows.

"_N-No! That's not how I meant it!"_ Azure Balmung replied quickly.

"_Are you sure? After all, there once was a time when you couldn't stand the sight of me."_

"_Well that was before I began to like you!"_ Azure Balmung blurted out then he covered his mouth. Of course, it was too late to take those words back. He looked around for unseen assistance.

"_W-what?"_ Azure Kite blinked slowly. _"Is that the truth?"_

Azure Balmung sighed heavily. _"Yes . . . but after a while I started to like where I was . . . aside from that you had 'met' a certain someone and after that things went downhill for me."_

"_?"_

"_Nevermind . . ."_ Half complete wings flexed twice as their owner turned to leave, but Azure Kite reached for his arm. _". . . Hm? What?"_

"_I like your older brother role it suits you better, besides . . ."_ He ran his fixed hand through Azure Balmung's long white bangs. _"Friendships almost always outlive relationships . . . especially ones that involve strong bonds."_ He almost laughed _"Unless it involves two friends that are fighting over one person, place, or thing . . . that can lead to disaster, and someone always gets hurt. Always."_

"_You shouldn't let that person be you." _Azure Orca finally spoke. He had been giving Azure Balmung a little space, but now he wanted his turn to speak.

Still absently playing with Azure Balmung's hair, Azure Kite did not even bother asking how long the tribal painted bladamaster had been there. His voice went hollow. _"I'm not hurt . . . I mean I deserve to be where I am right now. Even if I was hurt it's not like I have the right to express it."_

The other two knights looked at each other. 'He just contradicted himself big time.' They thought in unison.

The teal haired knight seemed to have interpreted their looks. _"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. . . I'm . . . fine . . ." _He repeated emptily.

"_You call your current state fine?"_ Azure Orca said, his tone suggesting incredulity.

"_I'm hurting, half-blind, and confused, but I can honestly say that I'm fine. I'm not dead, so I'll survive . . . I always do . . ."_

"_You make it sound like you can't feel anything."_

"_I shouldn't . . . I'm an AI not a human being . . ."_ Green eyes ran dull.

"_. . ."_Azure Orca closed his eyes. 'We're not ordinary AIs we're allowed to be different . . .although this is something Kite needs to figure out on his own . . . it's not like he'll listen to us anyway.' He thought. Of course, Azure Balmung would not let it go either he opened his mouth, but his war painted partner covered his mouth. The white haired AI's face burned red with indignation and his hair stood on end. Then he attempted to wrestle with Azure Orca, but his grip would not faulter, he wrestled the latter to the ground and into a full body-bind.

Azure Kite watched them with amusement glimmering weakly in the back of his mind. _"You guys . . ."_ He said. _"I know what you two are trying to do, but you can't change what's meant to be."_

Azure Orca grunted when Azure Balmung's wing jabbed him in the nose. _"Perhaps, but you can't stop what's eventually going to happen."_

"_What?"_

"_You haven't been rejected."_

"_Wha- what are you talking about?!"_Azure Kite's face flashed in bewilderment then went flat again _"Orca, you told me that you were a realist."_

"_I- ouch!"_ He received a foot in the stomach _"I am."_

"_Not with the outrageous things you're saying. Anyway, I won't be going anywhere like this, so if you guys want to keep trying to cheer me up or something I'll be mulling around the Netslum."_

Azure Orca nodded and dragged Azure Balmung out of the room. When they were a braggable distance, he let go. Azure Balmung took a sizable breath and burst out _"That's it I'm going back in there and shaking some sense back into him!"_

"_You will do no such thing." _Azure Orca said flatly.

"_C'mon, between the two of us I'm sure it'll work out."_

"_First of all, there's NO WAY that would work, and both of us know that. Second of all, it's obvious that Kite is in pain, but it is also obvious that he wants no help from us. "_

"_What are you saying that he wants help from HASEO?! Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Haseo part of the reason Kite is the way he is right now?!"_

Azure Orca crossed his arms _"Isn't Kite part of the reason you're breaking into hysterics?"_

He was answered with a sharp intake of breath but no words. Then there was a thoughtful turn-down of the lips.

"_What are you thinking?"_

Azure Balmung said nothing, he simply around. _"I don't like Haseo."_

"_. . ."_

"_But Kite does, even now he does, I'm sure he'll settle for anything but pity at this point."_

"_. . ."_

"_I want things to work out for Kite; I want to at least get him back up to the one with the awkward smile and a strange sense of humor."_

"_And you believe that bringing Haseo to him will somehow bring him back to that state?"_

"_Don't you?"_

"_It's possible . . . still . . . if something goes wrong and Kite cracks you will crack all over this pavement."_ Azure Orca growled.

Azure Balmung held his throat. _"I'll pick my words carefully . . . and I'll bring them to each other . . ."_

Azure Orca nodded.

.Chapter/1 End

* * *

A/N: -HA! I bet no one saw Zelkova coming! The reason behind that is I envisioned that before I made this a two part thing. In addition to that, this scene was meant to take place in the cathedral where Azure Kite sealed himself into a statue (much like Aura in Infection-Quarantine) and was chained to the altar. Azure Balmung e-mailed both Haseo and Endrance (Endrance could not reply for obvious reasons). After that Haseo sees the statue and starts to reminisce about how they got along and stuff, however, I could not come up with anything else past that. After that, I envisioned something that I could follow through all the way hence the story you are reading right now.

-Next order of business. . . I have not played G.U. in a while so some of what Zelkova said may have been wrong.

-Next chapter will be a tad lighter than the normal flow, it will also be one long flash back.

-Please review and I will serve to the best of my memory


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaack and remember that reminiscing part I mentioned, weeell I decided to write it anyway, and it was fun to write and trust me it's a mood lifter.

So now on to the disclaimer: I do not own .Hack

And now the story

**.Hack G.U./Repose: Pre Sequel**

**By: The Not So GeniusVampire**

**Chapter 2**

'Four days . . .' Ryou thought. 'Four days since I've logged into the World . . . actually it's been four days since I've done so much as turn my computer on . . . I know it's wrong, but Kaoru's in the hospital and I've been to so many with no luck . . . And Kite . . . I've tried looking for him but it's like he's dropped off the face of this planet!' He roughed up his dark brown hair and paced his room shortly before throwing himself on his bed. This ruffled up his black sleeveless shirt with 'Terror of Death' scrawled across it in jagged letters, and caused his black jeans to run up his leg slightly. He fidgeted around for a moment. 'This feeling won't fade . . . I'm restless . . . unsteady . . . and anxious . . . I haven't felt this way in a long time . . .' He rolled over. 'In fact, the last time I've felt this way it was because of _him_ . . .' He closed his eyes.

**- Flashback -**

**Eternal City Mac Anu: Alchemy District**

Haseo's neck ached and his fingers were falling asleep. His PC had been trapped in the same pose for three hours and the stiffness in his limbs was settling in. He wanted to speak, to . . . _move_, but he dared not to. The reason behind his immense discomfort said "Annnnnnd done!" in an airy voice.

The adept rogue stretched. "OOOh I hope you're happy now." He snapped "You've been bugging me over a flyer pose for months!"

"This is PERFECT costumers will come in droves now!" Bikman giggled "This is sooo exciting!"

". . . Whatever just let me see it."

"Oh no,no,no,no,no,no that won't do! There's still a few things I have to do to it."

"What the hell?! I've been standing here like a moron for three hours and you mean to tell me you're still not _done_?!"Haseo stamped his foot in frustration. "What more could you _possibly _need to do?!"

"There are a few tweaks I need to perform on it, hun, you can see it then."

"No way! I'm getting a look at it now!" The rogue jumped at the NPC.

Bikman shrieked and ran, but he tripped and the poster flew out of his hand. Haseo tried to grab it, but it slipped from his fingers as well. Bikman fainted as it blew closer and closer to the stream below; however he fainted before someone caught it.

The gloved hand holding it belonged to a long-armed, blue-haired lanky AI who was covered in stitches. He stood balanced on the edge of the bridge's railing via one leg. He seemingly fell over, but even then his feet barely skimmed the water's surface. His eyes were closed.

'Kite . . .' Haseo surveyed the odd appearing AI. 'I know now he is meant to protect the World, but after so many months of misjudging him I don't think we can get along so easily . . . Actually he makes me . . . kinda . . . nervous . . .It's not like I don't want to talk to him he simply makes me nervous . . .'

Azure Kite opened his eyes and looked the poster over; Haseo could have sworn he saw a hint of interest in his bright jade eyes. After about two minutes, he floated over and fanned Bikman with it. The artist sprang up practically crying in appreciation and hugging him tightly. Azure Kite moaned something, which caused Bikman to blush brightly and mumble something in return; he could have been mumbling words of humility. This time he rolled it up carefully and tucked it under his arm. With a final glare at Haseo, he went off to a less windy part of the city.

The blue-haired knight's eyes followed him until another noise caught his attention. Haseo popped his wrist, the sound resembled several gunshots. He wished that his muscles had not tensed. It happened both in the World and in real life; when his fingers did not move for an extended amount of time, they tensed, at the same time, his PC body would lose some of his flexibility after a period of standing still. It also happened when he was nervous and the sound became _tha_t much louder.

His bones stiffened at the look Azure Kite was giving him; it was not exactly evil or malicious, but it was not exactly hospitable either. 'His eyes . . . they're so . . . big . . .' Haseo thought randomly. ' . . . It feels as though I could get lost in them . . . that's a bit scary . . .' He blinked twice, the second time around he caught Azure Kite turning to leave. 'He can't speak in way humans understand, but understanding words and communicating are two different things . . . At least that's how Endrance put it . . . This is going to be hard . . .' He forced his words out. "H-Hey Kite!"

Azure Kite jolted and turned around, the shock apparent even in his dilated unfocused eyes. 'Haseo . . . he doesn't really talk to me much . . . actually he ignores me . . . it kinda hurts, but I suppose he still doesn't trust me . . . So . . . why is he talking to me now?' He thought actually allowing his feet to touch the ground.

'I got his attention . . . wow . . .' Haseo mused in equal shock, too floored to think he blurted out the first words he could think of. " . . .Doyouwannaformapartywithme?!"

'Eh?' The AI looked lost.

Haseo took a breath. ". . . Do you wanna form a party with me?"He repeated slower.

Azure Kite's unnaturally large eyes widened.

"What?"

Azure Kite looked left then right of himself, looking for any other people. Then he turned back to Haseo and blinked slowly.

"Is what I said that amazing?"

". . ." The AI nodded slowly. He looked into the horizon allowing the setting sun to cast shadows on his shortish lithe frame. When the shadows subsided, he shook his head with one hand up in a polite decline and warped away at light speed.

'It seems like I'm not the only one who's nervous.' Haseo thought 'Then again it must feel like I'm ignoring him . . . maybe I've offended him . . .' he ruffled his hair 'I'm not quite ready to log out, but I've got nothing to do either . . . well maybe I'll just go to my thinking spot.' He warped to the sigma server and input a few area words.

**- ∑ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness -**

The area words were given to him from Endrance who said the area was 'distinctly unique'. This piqued Haseo's interest because Endrance was not easily impressed. The first time he went to the area he was run over by a herd of giant black Slephnir. Another time the platform was hanging from a huge oak tree. There were other less painful incidents, but one thing remained constant: the same thing did not happen twice in the area. He tread cautiously to the oak tree and sat on it with the 'pins and needles' approach. He looked left then right, so far all he saw was vast quiet grassland. 'Hmmmmm . . . so far nothing's happening . . .' Haseo thought then he flinched '! Gah! Spoke too soon . . . what's _he_ doing here?!'

In the far distance he spotted a familiar flaming azure AI. ' . . . Something about this feels like karma . . . I've spent so much time and energy avoiding him and now . . . well maybe with luck he won't come this way . . . Oh COME ON!' Haseo would not have his way, Azure Kite turned his way, but on closer inspection, he appeared unusually uncoordinated, he even stumbled twice. His eyes were barely open and his head swayed as though disconnected from his body. '. . . He's both alone and out of it . . .' Haseo crossed his arms feeling guilt settling in again 'Actually, he's always alone . . . and it's not like very many people want to talk to him . . . except Balmung and Orca, and even they keep their distance . . .' He sighed.

Azure Kite could not have seen Haseo for he simply groaned sleepily and toppled over in his lap. "AHH! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP!" He snapped into deaf ears. 'Me and my stupid thoughts!!' he fumed while trying to push Azure Kite off, a task he found harder than it ought to have been. 'What's going on?! My arms are actually aching and he weighs more than I do in real life! What's under that data? Bricks?!' He stopped at a rather peculiar sound. He put his as close to AIs mouth as he dared to; a definite snoring sound issued from him, Haseo's brain froze. 'Snoring huh? Well . . . I suppose I can let him sleep . . . Besides he sounds kind of cute . . . of course he'll be pissed when he wakes up, but that's not my fault.'

Azure Kite shifted now and then but he did nothing weird like kick and swing in his sleep. Haseo watched him, he knew that the AI was not like most programs, but he did not expect him to be _this _different, it actually felt like another human being was lying there. 'I wonder if any other parts of him feel this real . . .' He reached to the top of Azure Kite's cap and let his fingers skim the thick cottonish material, oddly enough the stitches felt like real gauzy hospital stitches. The bands encompassing his shirt felt like tight leather with cool copper fastenings; being as careful as possible he removed the cap and ran his hands through the spiky bluish hair. 'It's coarse . . . coarse, but not brittle . . .' he twirled a few locks between his fingers 'Actually, his hair feels nice . . .' Haseo ran his fingers through the bluish green forest one last time, that time was enough his fingers brushed one of Azure Kite's ears, and a cool shiver ran down his arm.

'I'm so weird . . .'He thought as he ghosted the back of his hand over Azure Kite's icy cold skin. 'I mean I may as well be _molesting_ him . . . but his skin feels cool . . . and he's not half as scary looking this close up . . . I have yet another reason for feeling bad for ignoring him.' His hands traced the rigid tattoos that were Azure Kite's wavemarks. Azure Kite suddenly rolled over, his bangs falling to one side revealing the red lining around his closed eyes. He squirmed some then open his eyes slowly. Upon seeing Haseo, he sprang up and leaped back in alarm and drew his blades defensively. Haseo jumped back "Hey cool it! You were the one who passed out over my lap y'know! I was being nice enough to not throw you off!"

Azure Kite's eye twitched and he shook his head hard as if to knock that last bit of sleep from his mind.

"C'mon Kite do you like me _that_ little?" Haseo inquired. Then he received a text message. 'What kind of timing is this?! I can't look away not when he looks good and ready to behead me!' He was caught by surprise when Azure Kite stood down and nodded. Haseo briefly scanned the message; it turned out that it was from Azure Kite himself. _/Whatever, you just happened to be here so don't talk to me about being nice! And don't tell me what to do!/_

"You need to calm down."

_/Why should I especially for you?! You, the one person who hates me the most! /_

"H-hate you?! I don't hate you!"

The AI shook his head again. _/Yes you do. It's obvious . . . you ignore me too much to deny it. /_

"I-I'm ignoring you?" Those words hit him right in the gut.

_/Oh come on, you do it all the time . . . you either ignore or outright ignore me . . . it's like you still don't trust me . . . is that it? /_

". . . It's not that simple . . ." Haseo said weakly. 'I'm just nervous around you . . . but it's not like I don't want to trust you . . ."

_/Then what's stopping you? /_

". . . I'd rather not say . . ."

_/Are you still tripping out over that whole mistaken identity thing? Or is our second fight in the cathedral still fresh in your mind? /_ The AI tilted his head.

". . . Both . . . probably . . ."

He shrugged. _/I actually understand, but that's no reason to not want to change your ideas. /_

"I do . . . I mean I spent a lot of my time thinking the wrong thing . . . it's kind of hard to change now."

_/If you really wanted to you would at least try. /_

"I told you it's not that simple!" Haseo flared.

_/And I'm telling you that it is . . . how about this for an idea, I'm sweeping this peculiar area for any suspicious activity, but it's a pretty big dungeon and it's tiring work when you have to do it on your own./_

"Why didn't you ask Balmung or Orca?"

_/They're off scoping out similar dungeons and our communication has been cut off since. Anyway, you're a strong fighter so things should work out if we simply form a party and check it out. /_

". . . I have a question . . . why didn't you propose this the first time I asked to form a party with you?"

_/You're not the only person in The World who feels unsure now and then. Honestly, I thought you were asking 'cause you were bored or simply 'because I was there and not really because you wanted to. /_

Haseo opened his mouth but the only word that came out was a lame ". . . Oh . . ."

His less than impressive response was ignored._ /This area . . . is so strange . . . /_ If Azure Kite could speak then he would have been doing so in a slow tone. _/Y'know, and this is from some of my memory . . . the original Kite found Skeith in this area . . . As a result it seems to have assimilated R:1 elements with R:2 features . . . it's weird, not bad, and I just want to keep it that way. There are people aside from me that come here . . . /_

"There are?"

_/Yup./_ Azure Kite drifted off to the beast temple. _/There's this one guy who comes here on an almost regular basis, he doesn't actually do anything but mull around, but all it takes is one person . . . /_

Following suit, Haseo wondered about this person. "What did he look like?"

_/Well, I'll use one word for now . . . /_ He thought about it for a few moments. _/ . . . Tempting . . . that's what he appeared to be . . . /_

'Yup he saw Endrance . . . I wonder if they talked . . .'Haseo wanted to ask, but he decided not to, he had a feeling Azure Kite would not tell him anyway. Instead he restated "You're doing a virus check?"

_/Basically./_

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, I mean with . . . nevermind . . ." He was about to mention the AI's level, only to find with extreme embarrassment and dismay that his level was exceptionally high.

Haseo's shock must have shone on his face for Azure Kite commented. _/Don't feel too bad Haseo, I'm used to doing things on my own. /_

"! . . .Whatever . . ." Color threatened to paint Haseo's cheeks.

Azure Kite shrugged and continued to float off to the temple. Looking back, he stated _/Like I stated earlier this area has R:1 elements in it so you may want to watch your step. /_

Haseo was unsure of what he meant for he expected to see a hallway leading to a Gott statue. However, he saw a long hallway leading into darkness. The corridor appeared endless. Its stone walls were covered in strange markings and on the floor a red carpet traced all the way under a threshold which opened into the unknown. Haseo said slowly "This is . . .new . . ."

_/Not to me. /_ Azure Kite pointed to his forehead _/I've memorized most of the dungeon already . . . all the way down to B4 to the problem that is. /_

"What? Why didn't you just clear up the problem?"

The AI ran his fingers through his teal hair in exasperation . _/Give me a break . . . weren't you paying attention?! I told you I was tired because I was clearing out everything on my own and I haven't been able to contact Balmung or Orca! Is it that hard to believe that even I burn out now and then? /_

"Actually . . . it is . . . you always spring right back up after being knocked over or out."

_/. . .That's not fair . . . even I burn out sometime . . . The only reason I left the dungeon was because the monster actually tried to grab me . . . that's how I knew something was wrong with it. I didn't want to risk anything else coming at me like that so I left and went as far away as I could./_

"Oh . . ."

_/And Haseo? /_

"Hm?"

_/Do yourself a favor and try to get on my good side . . . I'm not in the best of moods as it is, so you say or do something I don't like I will leave you behind . . . also keep in mind that when we reach a certain point I won't need you anymore and I can get out of here on my own./_ He began to move forward.

Following suit, Haseo began to speak. "Fine with me, I'll just use my map to get out."

Azure Kite smirked.

"What?"

_/I have a question for you, Haseo. /_

"What?" The white-haired rogue demanded.

_/Can you even see your map? /_

"Huh?"

_/The small steps we are taking right now, can you see them? /_

Haseo scanned all corners of his screen only to nothing. He tried to turn it on several times, but to no avail. "Ah . . . n-no . . . I can't see it . . ."

_/So you have two options: either pray that your map turns on, or don't piss me off. Even if this place didn't have monsters it can make you want to pull your hair out after a while. /_

Haseo gulped as he crossed the threshold. As he did, all of the gates leading in any direction closed. "What th . . ." He was used to things limiting his battle movement, but he did not expect 

anything like in a 90's adventure movie. Nor did he expect the monsters to creep out of the walls and attack without restraint. He went flying into the wall at least five times in five different directions. He even crashed into Azure Kite who appeared unfazed by all the chaos. When the fight was over Azure Kite waited for Haseo to heal. _/How are you doing? /_ He asked.

"I'm doing marvelous, thanks." He scowled "What was that?! I just my ass handed to me by lower level monsters!"

_/Oh that? That has nothing to do with any virus of any kind; R:1 was just like that, everything was harder than it ought to be, and PKers did not exist. This is only the beginning, but I'm sure things will begin to work out if we can work together . . . if not . . ./_ He trailed off.

'He plans on leaving me here . . .' Haseo thought. "Kite . . . are you sure you won't leave me for the hell of it?"

_/We'll see, although if I really wanted to get rid of you I wouldn't have proposed to work together with you now would I? Anyway let's get a move on these dungeons are a pain./_

Haseo saw what Azure Kite meant. He had never seen more turnpikes, dead-ends, or wrong turns in his time playing The World. Then he began to notice that Azure Kite appeared lost. "Are you having problems?" He asked dreading the answer.

_/. . . Maybe . . . I think the area changed when I left . . ./_ They were standing in front a huge caged skeleton with horns (Haseo half expected it to move) and the teal-haired AI was staring at it like it popped out of nowhere. /_I honestly don't remember this thing being here . . . I know it wasn't . . . this isn't good . . ./ _He sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haseo demanded.

_/The area's changed, I need to think of another way to take this on . . ./_

The crimson-eyed teen huffed and flopped down. "Great . . .just great . . . well is there something I do to speed this up?"

_/No . . . wait . . . well, we can exchange a few words if you want./_

". . ."

_/Not for nothing but you were the first enemy I focused on./_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_/It means I actually thought of you as a target worth focusing on./_

"I never thought you were focusing on much of anything, and attacking players at random doesn't exactly help your case."

_/It would take me a while but I can tell a threat from a bystander./_

"Right . . ." Haseo said sarcastically, a part of him knew he was pushing Azure Kite's buttons, but that same part of him did not care. "So your attacks were not only random they were pointless."

_/Dammit I don't need you to tell me that! And I don't need you to come up with some half baked assumption that because I'm an AI I supposed to be perfect!/_

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying that if you had made your motives clear from the start a lot of grief could've been avoided!"

_/Like you have any room to talk! You were even worse than me!/_ at these words Haseo's jaw dropped. _/That's right 'Terror of Death' I kept an eye on you how could I not? And I know all about your power conquest, like I said at least the people I harmed were mistakes, you just took a stab at everything that breathed, so don't talk to me about causing grief./_

"People change . . ."

_/OH AND PROGRAMS CAN'T?! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KNIG OF THE WORLD HUH?! ANSWER ME WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE THAT MUCH BETTER?! ANSWER ME HASEO!!/_

"A . . ." Haseo was lost for words. He did not expect Azure Kite to be that emotional. He spoke much slower. "You asked what I meant by what I said; whether or not programs change in specifics . . . I . . . don't . . . think . . . they . . .change . . . as much as you don't want to believe it programs don't change. Even when they evolve they just find more brutal ways to do the same thing. You aren't an exception, Kite . . ."

He suddenly felt the most crushing blow ever dealt to him right in the gut, and he barely managed to dodge the second blow. Before he knew it he was facing a blinding storm of hard slashes from a thoroughly angered Azure Kite. Even when he thought he was in the clear he was caught in the face with a flying kick. Haseo drew both guns in order to keep the infuriated AI at bay, but the knight enveloped himself in an impenetrable blue flame and charged foreword. Haseo drew his broadsword at the last moment and used all of his strength to swing Azure Kite into the wall. When he crashed the wall it cracked several ways and the caged skeleton shook. Azure Kite landed on his face and when he looked up it was the face of bloody murder. Haseo went to defend, but Azure Kite did nothing ; instead he texted_ /You're on your own./ _and warped away so fast the cage fell and the skeleton tumbled out. Haseo jumped back. 'I never thought he'd be so . . . sensitive . . .'

* * *

**- Area B3 -**

Azure Kite limped but he was not injured he felt overwhelmed by Haseo's words. 'I never knew he thought so little of programs, AI, and me . . .' He pounded the wall . 'Damn, why do things like this always happen when I' m near Haseo and why, even now do I want to change his way of thinking? It would be like trying to move a mountain. . . Do I truly have the patience to do such a thing?' He looked down the flight of stairs then back.

**- Area B2 -**

No matter what he tried Haseo always ended up in the last place Azure Kite left him. 'Damn how did he do it, in just a few steps I've ended up completely lost!' he fumed. 'He wasn't kidding when he said I'd need him . . . But I doubt he'd come back . . .' he flinched and clutched his stomach. 'Ouch . . . his blows feel real, just like his body did . . . I think I'm puke if this keeps up . . . and I think I taste blood on my tongue.'

His thoughts were intercepted by a flash of bright blue light. His vision blurred slightly but he could make out the form of Azure Kite. 'What? No . . . way . . .' He demanded "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to just up and leave. "

_/I never said how long I was going to leave you on your own./_

"Oh really? Why'd you come back?"

_/I'm not like you, and I still want to try my hand at your respect once more./ _He held out his arm. Haseo stepped back. _/I'm serious, Haseo I'm not going to do anything but heal you. I'm a heavy hitter and I hit you where it hurts, therefore I know you're in pain right now and you can barely stand. In all honesty, I need you and I need you in good health./_

"I-I'm fine . . ."

_/Haseo I can tell that your real body is bruised and you probably want to blow chunks right now it's all over your face./_ Azure Kite's expression was flat, unreadable_. /But I can heal both your PC and real body if you let me./_

Haseo considered it. 'Well, he does keep his word, and there has to be some way to bury the hatchet . . . or at least carry it to the burial spot . . .' He nodded. "A-all right, just don't blow me up, got it?"

Azure Kite let out what sounded like a low chuckle. _/I'll think about it now give me your hand./_

When Haseo reached out far enough, Azure Kite snatched his wrist. The bracelet around his wrist glowed gold. Haseo felt an odd sort of spark run down his spine then all of his previous aches subsided. He had no idea that he closed his eyes, when he finally opened them the knight's hair could have put one out. _/Feel better?/_ He inquired.

Haseo nodded slowly. "Yeah . . .thanks . . ."

_/ . . .Good . . . let's go . . ./_

Haseo quirked his silver-white eyebrows. "Why did you come back?"

_/ . . . I decided on something . . . it's something I plan on making you understand . . ./_

"What?"

_/Changing is not limited to humans neither is having a personality, but to see that it sometimes involves looking at the other person in a different light as though they are human; you have to step back and look at the person as though they are the same as you. Wait . . . that doesn't make sense . . ./_

'Maybe not . . . but . . . I think I understand anyway . . .'

When they reached the third block, the monsters became easier to dispose of. As a result, Azure Kite posed a question in the middle of one confrontation. _/I know I asked already but do you remember the first time we met? The confrontation in particular?/_

"Yeah, what about it?" Haseo destroyed a monster that tried to sneak up on him.

_/Didn't it strike you as odd in any way that I was there at all? I mean you did try to draw me out with no luck, so why would I show up then?/_

"I wasn't really thinking about it, but now that you mention it your appearance was a bit off. By the way where do we go from here?"

_/We go . . ./_Azure Kite thought about it. 'Everything seems to be the same here . . .' He continued._ /We go left for the monster, but this is important so let's go right, it would be rude if something just grabbed you while I was explaining something./_

"Good point." Haseo nodded.

_/All right point blank I didn't know who you were or why you were there, and like you I wasn't thinking too hard on it./_

"What were you thinking about?"

_/Well, there was an infected player in the vicinity and I was just doing what I was created to do, take out the offending anomaly . . . I believe you called it AIDA./_

'Wait a second . . . He was after Ovan? . . .' Haseo thought. Aloud he said. "I didn't see anyone else there."

Azure Kite sighed. _/It's like you said . . . you were after me, so you could've cared less if anyone else was there. Besides, the person was standing behind you the entire time./_ The AI clicked his 

sharp teeth_. /It was annoying, and you wouldn't take a hint so I tried to push you out of the way./_

Haseo remembered his weapons breaking into fragments, and he distinctly remembered Azure Kite's hand on his face roughly pushing him aside. However, something did not add up. "Kite . . ." He said in a slow cautious voice.

_/Yes?/_

"You Data Drained me . . ."

_/Actually I tried to shoot through you . . . it just didn't work . . ./_

"Why you . . ." Haseo's crimson eye twitched.

_/Oh come on you just had a computer crash and your PC was blasted down to level 1, big deal . . ./_ The AI waved his hand dismissively. _/At least you didn't have your arm in a wall and your arm overseas./_

Haseo flinched. "Ouch . . ."

_/Exactly so stop complaining!/_ He scolded.

"Sooo, is that why you have more stitches on your right arm than your left? Because it's been ripped off twice?"

_/Right . . .What?/_

"Look at your right arm."

Azure Kite complied out of curiosity he squinted and began to count. _/Heeey your right I do have more stitches on this arm . . .huh . . . you learn something new everyday . . ./ _He looked at the odd set one last time_. /Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, I don't know if it changes anything , but there you have it. Let's go, this wall is starting to depress me./_

'Hm that sounded a bit comical coming from him . . .' Haseo followed suit.

The Entrance to the monster's area was lined in a purple haze. When Azure Kite and Haseo crossed the threshold they were faced with a flaming phoenix but its feathers were lined with an odd green ooze in addition, one of its wings were a green version of Azure Balmung's. 'Time to get to work.' Haseo thought; following Azure Kite's lead for once he drew his blades. "I've got it!" Haseo shouted.

Azure Kite was not listening he sprang first, and dug his sword into the phoenix's long thick tail, pinning it to the ground. In one swift blow he broke its protection barrier. However, before he could Data Drain it the infected creature drove its hard beak into his stomach. His body arched strangely and he went as limp as a wet doll.

At the far wall, a neon red symbol resembling Haseo's three-eyed horned avatar Skeith grafted around Haseo's body and a bracelet similar to Azure Kite's formed around his arm. Standing protectively over the fallen AI, he finished what Azure Kite started. The monster burst into fragments and that was the end of it.

Haseo turned to Azure Kite with real panic in his eyes, usually the pale knight would have simply leapt up and kept on moving. However, he simply lie still, and he felt even cooler than before when Haseo pulled him into his lap for support. "Hey Kite . . . KITE wake up!" As he shook him he panicked even more. "Wake up damn you, being immortal doesn't give you the right to completely ignore others!" Haseo's voice shook with each syllable he hardly knew why, but he seriously feared for Azure Kite's life. "You idiot! C-c'mon . . ." All of a sudden, he heard muffled, raspy giggling. 'H-huh?! Wh-wh-what?! Wh-wh-who . . .?!' He looked down at Azure Kite who had turned over with the brightest toothiest smile ever on his face. "What the . . . ? Y-you bastard!!" Haseo stammered and dropped him.

Azure Kite rolled onto his back, laughing lightly_. /Haseo were you worried about me? It sure sounded like it./_

"You shameless bastard of course I was!"

_/Why? I thought you wouldn't care about what happened to a program like me./_

Haseo mumbled something.

_/What?/_Azure Kite tilted his head a little.

He raised his voice only a little. ". . . different . . . humanlike . . .friend . . ."

_/Seriously, I didn't understand a word you said./_

Beet red, Haseo shouted. "I've known for a long time that you're different all right?! In fact I know that you're more human like than the people that claim to be human, and . . ." He swallowed hard. "I want to get to know you better, y'know like being friends . . ."

_/What? Really?/_ The teal haired knight sat upright. _/You honestly mean that Haseo?/_ He tilted his head again. _/I mean you really hurt me with that 'programs don't change' speech. /_

"Sue me I don't know when to shut the hell up, no need to make a production out of it . . . Besides, you're reaction made me regret it . . . and then I thought about it . . ."

_/Did it hurt?/_

"Ha ha ha . . ." Haseo rolled his eyes. "I just mean I started thinking about how you feel upset, angry, offended, sad, tired, happy, and you even joke around when you feel like it . . . it all seemed odd, yet natural . . ." A thoughtful look crossed his eyes. "Aside from that you look rather attractive when you sleep and when you smile."

A new expression graced Azure Kite's visage, and for some odd reason he tried to hide it behind his hair. However, his greenish blue forest could not hide the bright red flush creeping up his cheeks.

Haseo, stood up with his hands on his hips. "Are you feeling embarrassment now? You're a pretty busy guy you know that."

The AI felt one of his cheeks, they burned as hot as his reddening face _/Let's go./_. He turned his head 'Stupid Haseo . . . you're just trying to get on my good side . . . maybe it's working just a little bit . . .'

'I think I rattled him . . . he almost looks lost . . .' Haseo mused. "Hey Kite, is there a faster way out of here?"

_/I could teleport us out of here, but I've never tried it with another person . . . I could try it with you, but . . ./_

"What?"

_/Well . . ./_

"What, spit it out already."

_/I could end up splicing you and that would affect you in real life . . ./_

Haseo gulped trying to get the fatal image out of his mind. "O-oh . . ."

Staring at the ceiling the knight scratched his head. _/Hoofing it would be safer . . ./_

"Let's . . .try it your way . . ."

_/What?!/_

"Maybe I have a death wish, but you haven't killed me so far, and on top of that I've got feeling everything will be . . . fine . . ."

_/Whoa . . . that's unusually positive for you, Haseo./_

"I'm crazy today."

_/All right . . . just grab my arm . . . the right one . . . and whatever you do DON'T lose your grip./_

Haseo knew what happened every time Azure Kite flashed, but it felt different when his own body heat increased and he lifted off of the ground. When it actually happened his scream could have been heard even at light speed. Outside, Azure Kite landed neatly in the grass, Haseo continued to grip his arm shaking uncontrollably. Even when he let go he fell weakly on all fours with very little voice. "H-how can you do that as much as you do?!"

Azure Kite shrugged _/It's how I move, to me it's as natural as walking./ _He transformed into a blue fireball and zipped around Haseo a few times.

"Geez . . ." He took a deep breath. "Y'know what Kite?"

_/Huh? What?/_

"I was serious about getting to know you better . . . personally I could kick myself for . . . ignoring you."

_/Ah . . . well like I said don't worry about that I'm used to being overlooked . . ./_

Haseo grabbed him. "But it bothers you! You don't like it and I'm saying . . ." He stopped. 'What am I saying?'

_/You're saying you'll fix that even if you have to do it on your own?/_

". . . Uh yeah . . . that's it . . ."

_/Wow Haseo you're much nicer than your lousy attitude implies./_

"Heh . . ." Haseo began to laugh then he blinked. "Hey!"

Azure Kite smiled rather shyly _/Well I'll take you up on that, Haseo, I hope this time around we get along better./_ He looked up. _/ . . .Y'know . . . not being alone sounds pretty good./_ with that he warped away.

**- End Flashback -**

'After that, we really did start off better, and we got along much better than before', Ryou thought. 'Even though I'm not quite sure as to how he met Endrance, aside from the one time he mentioned, the two of them seemed to get along fairly well . . . So what happened?' Without thinking, he stood up and crossed the room to his computer and turned it on. After somehow fishing through the junk he found two mails.

* * *

From: Azure Balmung

To: Haseo

Subject: Kite

_-Meet me at ∆ Passing Forbidden Two Wings, Orca's here too. I'll be here every day at 12:00 for two hours. Kite's been missing for a while now and we just want to know if you know where he is or the last place he's been.-_

* * *

From: Sakubo

To: Haseo

Subject: Endrance

-I know where Endrance is, meet me at Θ Passing Forbidden Two Wings and I'll tell, I know this has been hard on you too, big brother, so I'll wait in the afternoon, that's when you're the most alert.-

P.S.: I miss you

* * *

'Who should I reply to? I shouldn't lay off Balmung and Orca, but if they don't know where Kite is then I really don't know where to look. I'm as clueless as they are . . . still should say something . . . But . . . I also want to know how Kaoru is. There is so much I have to say . . . it's times like this when the decision should not be mine.'

* * *

And there you have it! this chapter came out much longer than intended but I think it's good. Please Review and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

If I told you how long ago I finished this you'd probably throw a brick at me . . . I had to do quite a bit of reading just to make sure I didn't mess it up. Please tell me if I did or didn't.

**.Hack//G.U.: Repose**

**Pre-sequel**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

Four days had passed since Kaoru had been admitted into the hospital. Two of these days included recovering from surgery; he actually opened his eyes on the third day. For the fourth day he spoke little and only moved when he absolutely _had _to. At the same time he would fidget or ruffle his hair; he felt restless.

Almost immediately after he awakened, he was bombarded with questions, most of them revolving around how he ended up in his condition in the first place. He replied that his computer combusted due to a faulty circuit. This silenced most suspicions, and the charred remains of his computer corroborated with this claim. However, it did not quite explain why his M2D or even the rest of the area around it (including himself) were not burned. It also did not explain the stab wound. The first time Kaoru said that the explosion knocked him into something sharp; any times after that he simply clammed up. Since there was no third party or even a hint of one it could only be called a freak accident. Regardless, he was not allowed near a computer, or a laptop for that matter.

As he stared apathetically out the window his thoughts drifted on Ryou, the boy's condition worried him. He also found himself wondering about Azure Kite. 'I hurt him . . . and in more ways than simply the body . . . this time I may have stepped on something much more fragile . . . How did it come down to this. . .?' He thought slowly.

**/// Flashback ///**

_From: Haseo_

_Subject: Message_

_-Hey Endrance! _

_We haven't hung out in a while, and you know how worried I get when I don't see you for a long period of time . . .And it's much more interesting to talk to you face to face . . . In addition to a few other things . . . So we should set up a day to meet, y'know?_

_Anyway, this may seem sudden, but can I bother you to do something for me (that is if you aren't too busy)? You're seriously the only person I can trust to do this._

_First of all do you remember Kite? If not then he's the NPC I once assumed to be Tri-Edge, but that's history. We're getting along pretty well these days, and when you get to know him he's a really interesting person. However, there's one problem I have: He's been a part of this version of the World since it was created (possibly longer) however, he doesn't know anything about it. To complicate things he has a rather convoluted memory of the old game! That's not going to help him get around! I wanted to give him a tour of the World, but I have a final project due in two days. My half of it's done, but my partner's been missing from school for the past four days. I've had no luck contacting him so I'm just going to drop by his place to see what's going on._

_I don't want Kite to think I just ditched him so can you tell him that I'll either be late or not make it at all? I asked him to wait for me at Lumina Cloth._

_Oh by the way, Kite can't speak so he only communicates through texts, it's a little hard to read at first, but you'll get used to it.-_

Kaoru stared at the message 'For someone who claims to be in a hurry this is an awfully long and detailed message . . .' He thought. 'Not to mention the date here is yesterday's date . . .' Kaoru could not help but chuckle. 'Ryou, you did it all backwards . . . I suppose the most important thing is that you cared to let him know at all.' Kaoru knew Ryou would not answer, but he would at least read the reply:

_From: Endrance_

_Subject: Re: Message_

_-Ryou . . . in what ways do I worry you, you must tell me. Also, I've told you multiple times that you don't need an excuse to come and visit. You do know where I live. Just come over anytime you feel like it . . . Perhaps you could come over Saturday._

_As to your request, I will tell him for you, but I believe he would have appreciated it more if you told him yourself . . .-_

'Perhaps that was too trite . . .' Kaoru thought. 'Unfortunately it had to be said, now on to the next issue.'

**/// Warring City: Lumina Cloth ///**

Endrance came to the brightly lit city not for the arena but to watch the sea below. Even though Mac Anu allowed more of a waterfront view Endrance was more interested in the way the city was reflected in the water. It also reminded of the Cultural City: Carmina Gadelica. He knew that the back alley was the perfect place to go when one had no interest in the arena. It was also the best place to meet up with someone because the only other thing of interest in that direction was the black market..

Just as he suspected, Azure Kite was there, sitting on the balcony edge. 'If Haseo saw that, he would have had a heart attack.' The blade brandisher thought. 'It's a good thing I remembered that the original Kite liked high places.'

Azure Kite glanced at Endrance. 'I remember him . . . I saw him once when I was in that awful coffin, then I would see him numerous times in that glitch- ridden area. Come to think of it, he was even infected with AIDA once . . . but Haseo extracted it.' He closed his eyes thoughtfully. 'Come to think of it he's always with Haseo . . . But Haseo never told me who he is . . . and he never seems to want to talk to anyone else . . .' The knight bit his bottom lip. 'Wait a minute, what's he doing here by himself?'

Endrance noticed the rather scrutinizing look Azure Kite gave him. 'Haseo never introduced him to anyone else, so I don't really know anything about him. Not to mention he may look somewhat like the original Kite, but something _feels_ different, and it has nothing to do with his being an AI. I want to know more about him . . . but the only thing on my mind is the message I'm supposed to relay . . . What should I do?'

'This guy's making me nervous! I wish he'd say something!' Azure Kite bristled nervously.

". . . Is your name Kite?" Endrance's tone came out more wooden than he wanted.

_//It depends on which Kite you're looking for. // _Azure Kite replied.

'So this is what Haseo meant . . .' Endrance tapped his cheek. "I'm looking for an AI who goes by the name of Kite."

_//Then you've found the right Kite. What do want with me? //_

"I have a message from Haseo. He said he wanted to give you a tour of the newer version of The World, but he had an urgent school project to attend to. From what he told me he had a partner that was supposed to help him, but that person has been missing for four days. Haseo's going over to his house to meet him and find out what's going on."

_//Oh, I see. // _Azure Kite's hands clenched around the balcony's edge. He jumped off. _//Well I've no need to be here. He obviously couldn't tell me himself or even E-MAIL me for that matter, and he didn't say he was going to come if he had nothing to do. //_

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

_//Well he didn't say he was going to come back. //_

"Actually he said he may be late, depending on the situation. Of course he may come by anyway." Endrance's voice took on a sly quality.

This new tone interested the knight. _//What makes you so sure? //_

"I know Haseo rather well and he tends to take on more things than he can handle. He can also be irresponsible, but when it comes to those he cares about he refuses to leave them out to dry."

_//I doubt he cares about me that much. //_

"And I have reason to doubt that, after all he wanted you to know in the first place. And as I just said he'll show up if only to make up for his irresponsibility."

_//What makes you so sure? // _Azure Kite looked curious.

"I told you, I know Haseo _very _well. Besides, you know of his . . . less than credible attitude towards AI, correct?"

Azure Kite pinched the bridge of his nose. _//I know . . . that's one aspect of him I'd like to avoid . . . //_

"Well, he wanted to let you know what was going on in his life, and he did take the time to tell me a little bit about you. For example, he told me about your speech impediment, he told me where to find you; he even called you an interesting person. Considering how he used to feel about the game I'd say he cares quite a bit about you."

_// . . . // _The knight dropped his head. _//I suppose . . . //_

'When I look at him I can't help but see myself . . .' Endrance looped his finger through his aquatic hair. '. . . I remember the time Mia went missing . . . I thought she had abandoned me . . . Kite helped me see that I was wrong, and I'm glad he did.' He stroked his chin in thought. 'I wonder if I can help him the way the original helped me . . .' He placed a hand on Azure Kite's shoulder. "Kite how about we exchange addresses?"

_//Huh? What? Why? //_

"I just want to. Do you want to?"

_//Well . . . why not? // _The knight shrugged 'What harm could it be?'

"By the way, what are you planning to do?"

_//Well, I was thinking about walking around for the heck of it. Then again I constantly need to check up on the system. Believe it or not CC Corp's protection programs miss the small things, and it's usually those things that grow to be unmanageable or worse. //_

"How would you like to go to the arena with me instead?"

_// . . . I suppose I'll go along with you . . . //_ Azure Kite replied with an air of caution.

'I'm trying to stall him in case Haseo returns; at least I hope he does.'

**/// Warring City Lumina Cloth: Arena ///**

_//Endrance, what's the big idea?!// _Azure Kite fumed.

"I told you that I would show you the arena, and the best view of the arena is from the stage itself!" As Endrance spoke he spread his arms wide; the surrounding crowd cheered loudly.

Azure Kite turned a faint red. //This REALLY _isn't what I had in mind . . . //_

"Be that as it may . . ." Endrance drew his blade, the Seductive Rose and aimed it at Azure Kite. "You must learn how to adapt to new situations, otherwise your life will be quite short."

_//I know that! // _Azure Kite flared and drew his swords, the Empty Skies. _//And even then it doesn't matter 'cause my life is tied in with this game! // _He sprinted forward. _//As long as the game exists I exist! // _Both PC's moved at blistering speeds, their bodies becoming little more flashes of light. These flashes danced around the coliseum several times until their swords locked in the center of the stage. _//That's not a life! //_

Endrance could feel the knight's strength bearing down on him. He also realized just how _close_ the knight was. Azure Kite's eyes glowed iridescently; making Endrance feel as though he were facing the knight in the real world. He pushed him back. "It may not seem like much of a life to you now, but it truly is the first step in living a life you can be proud of."

_//What are you talking about?!?//_ Azure Kite dove at Endrance, both swords in front of him.

"Stop and think about it; you're alive and you have a purpose for living." Endrance gracefully stepped to the side. "Even if you are not content with that life, the fact remains that you have on in the first place." He barely managed to block Azure Kite's second attack. "If you wish to change that way of life then you are free to do so at any given time." He knocked the knight back and thrust his sword forward. "But tell me, what reason do you have for wanting to change?"

'My . . . reason . . .?' The knight jumped back just in time. _//I want to be more than a fixture in the game. //_

"Why?"

_//Why should it matter?!//_

"You'll find that your convictions are stronger when you have a reason you can hold on to." Endrance halted. "If your reason is not strong enough to carry you all the way through then there is no point in changing."

_//I know that! // _Azure Kite sheathed his swords. _//But did you ever think that my reason has nothing to do with _you_?!// _His arm glowed gold. _//Did you ever stop and think that maybe I don't want to tell you?!//_

"So you're ashamed of the decision you have made and wish to hide it?" Endrance chided, despite his teasing tone the markings of his avatar began to appear.

_//My reason is simply none of your business! //_ The broken bracelet illuminated Azure Kite's shadowed face. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"KITE! ENDRANCE!" A loud voice echoed over the crowd and down to the two combatants. Both Azure Kite and Endrance looked up to see Haseo. Despite the agitated way he hollered, his expression was that of clear exasperation. "Stop the match!" He shouted.

"Hold on a minute. . ." The announcer began to speak.

"Shut up!" Haseo demanded. "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"N-now, now, Haseo calm down, no need to be . . ."

"Log out before I hurt your real body."

The announcer was gone in a matter of seconds.

Haseo snorted and turned to the arena stage.

A different match was already in progress.

**/// Warring City: Lumina Cloth ///**

Outside the arena, Haseo found himself chasing Azure Kite. The knight wanted to get out the area as fast as he could, but there were too many bystanders to simply teleport away. However, it was almost worth it to cause a spectacle just to get away from Haseo. "Hey! Kite, hold up!"

_//Go away! // _The knight snapped.

"What in the world did I do?!"

Azure Kite stopped and turned around, his anger turned his face beet red. He did not even reply.

"What did I do this time?" Haseo repeated under his breath.

"You honestly don't understand, Haseo?" Endrance questioned, when Haseo shook his head the blade brandisher shook his head. "He thinks you lied to him." He said as Azure Kite disappeared at the Chaos Gate.

"What?"

"Haseo, didn't you say that you had homework to do offline?"

"I did."

"Well, why are you logged in right now?"

"My 'partner' logged in, and to make matters worse, he hasn't done any work at all!" Haseo fumed. "He takes being an arena commentator more seriously than his real life! I just wanted to grab him then log back out . . . or punch him until his M2D fell off."

"I thought as much, and then again I know how easy it is to become attached to this game."

Haseo smiled lopsidedly. "I'm glad you got it. I thought Kite would've as well, he's usually such a sharp person . . . That is unless he's angry beyond all reasoning, then again, I think he has temperament issues . . ." The white-haired rogue cocked an eyebrow. ". . . Was he angry before he saw me . . .?"

"He was . . . marginally upset with you for not telling him what was going on . . . and then I inadvertently added fuel to the fire . . . I suppose all rational escaped him when he saw you."

"Oh no . . ."

"What is it?"

"He's gotten like this twice before. When his mood swings like that he disappears."

"Then we will just have to find him." Endrance said simply.

Haseo shook his head. "Oh no, you don't understand! When he goes missing it's impossible to find him, believe me I've tried!"

"Let's try the Net Slum."

"Why?" Haseo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

". . . I have a feeling that we'll find him . . ."

**/// Net Slum Tartarga: Back Area///**

As though Endrance was physic, Haseo noticed Azure Kite sitting in an alleyway with caution tape on the walls. The AI was playing morosely with the caution tape despite the fact that he half wrapped up in it.

Haseo's jaw dropped. "Endrance . . ." He whispered so only Endrance could hear him. "How did you know he was here?!"

"I didn't," Endrance replied. "It's just that this place is made for vagrant and discarded AI. When I relayed your message to Kite he felt like you had abandoned him." he blinked slowly. "I wonder if he goes here every time he's upset . . ."

Haseo looked thoughtful as he tip-toed toward Azure Kite. The stitched knight did not seem to notice him so he touched his shoulder.

All of the tape ripped as Azure Kite grabbed Haseo's arm and flipped him over his head. The rogue landed flat on his face. _//H-Haseo, what the heck are you doing here?!//_ Azure Kite demanded.

"I was . . ." Haseo sat up. "Looking for you, it's rude to just disappear when someone's trying to talk to you."

_//What's there to talk about; I'm obviously not worth talking to. //_

"C'mon, that's not true . . ." Haseo placed a hand on Azure Kite's shoulder again. "I just . . . wasn't . . . thinking at the time . . . My mind was running in every direction but the right one and as a result I ended up making Endrance do something that I myself should've done . . . On top of all that, you caught me in a rather compromising situation . . . I' m sorry . . ."

Azure Kite made another 'humph' noise and turned his head. Only Endrance noticed his lip curl.

Haseo shook the knight's shoulders roughly. "Hey! Whaddya you want me to do; beg?! Don't think I won't! I'll do anything you want! Anything at all! I'll do anything to stop you from being mad at me!"

The knight's lip curled further. Endrance cut in "He means it; he'll even kiss you if you ask."

For a moment, Azure Kite's ears turned a faint red; then he shook his head. _//That's all right I'm fine. I'm not mad anymore; to be clear I just needed to go somewhere to clear my head. By the way . . . Endrance . . . was it you who figured out where I was? //_

Endrance nodded slowly. "I remember those days . . . when Mia wasn't feeling herself . . . I would follow her here . . . We would also come here because there was always something different happening in this area . . . After Kite discovered this place, he would show up often as well . . ." Endrance sighed.

Azure Kite sighed as well. _//This place always gave you the chills, not to mention you didn't like Kite much back then. You always thought that he was trying to take Mia from you. //_

"I was a child back then, I'm not sure though . . ." Endrance smiled mischievously. "Perhaps I ought to keep an eye out for you . . . you may try to steal Haseo from me . . ." He hugged Haseo close to him.

_//Oh I don't think that's possible.//_

"But what if I . . ." Haseo managed to snake his arms out and wrap them around Azure Kite's. "Gravitate towards him?"

"I'll have to think about that . . ."

**/// End Flashback ///**

'Those days were fun . . .' Kaoru gazed out of the window. He leaned on it. "What happened to those days? What went wrong? And is there anything any of us can do to fix it?"

"Maybe there is . . ." A voice whispered to him.

Kaoru looked up to Ryou's face reflected in the window.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, like I said, it took a really long time for me to update, but I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And because I've holding it in for too long I'll post chapter 4 right alongside 3, 'kay?

Later people!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope I didn't confuse anyone . . .

**.Hack// G.U. Repose**

**Pre-sequel**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

Kaoru rubbed his eyes. 'I . . . I must be dreaming . . .' He thought. 'Ryou is not standing before me right now . . . is he . . .?' As though to test his sanity he covered Ryou's reflection and turned around.

The brunette standing before him did not disappear; he was not an illusion.

"Ryou . . ." Kaoru spoke slowly. ". . . Why are you here?"

Ryou blushed. "I was worried about you . . ." he murmured.

"I wished you had not . . ." Kaoru sighed. "In all honesty . . . I wished you had stayed away . . ."

Ryou flinched. He had not expected Kaoru to reject him so readily. Secretly he had wondered if Kaoru would forgive him or not, part of him thought that he would not, however he did not think that he would be right. He did not expect it to hurt this much either.

Kaoru sighed again. "It is _disgraceful_ for me to show myself to you in such a disheveled state . . ."

Ryou blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Look at me Ryou!" Kaoru picked up a pocket-sized mirror and raked his hand through his hair. "I look horrendous!" his voice cracked and his eyes became glassy. "My hair has not seen a good brushing since my battle with Kite!"

The teen's shoulders slackened. "Kaoru . . ." he said flabbergasted and fell onto the bed. "Are you honestly going to say that you didn't want to see me because you have bed hair?!"

"It isn't only that . . . I'm beginning to think that I smell like alcohol and burn medicine . . ."

"You're kidding . . . right . . .? After everything that happened all you can think of is what you smell like?"

"Ryou . . ." Kaoru's eyebrows knit together. "I have been here for an unfathomable amount of days without access to The World . . . my mind has been forced to wander . . ."

"What about the T.V.?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I find it more entertaining to watch people pass by the hospital, or to simply look out of the window and watch the sky." he sat next to Ryou. "In a way I now understand what people mean when they say that one should 'slow down and look around'. Of course there is nothing in this world that could ever measure up to the time I spend with you, Ryou." Kaoru leaned on Ryou's shoulder as he said this.

Ryou blushed again. ". . . How can you say that so easily . . . I'm not saying that you should be angry, especially if you aren't . . . However, I find it unusual that you can still talk like that without any regret."

"Ryou . . . be it online or real life . . . you are irreplaceable, and nothing is going to change that."

Ryou blushed again. "You sure take promises seriously . . ."

"Promises are _binding_ Ryou." Kaoru pulled Ryou into a tight hug. "And you learn exactly how binding those words can be your entire outlook on the one you made the promise to will change, regardless if they have changed at all or not."

"Think so?"

"I made a pledge, a promise to you, did I not?"

"Oh . . ."

"Ryou . . . Is there someone you wish to make a promise to?" Kaoru asked knowingly.

"It's no use . . ." Ryou's voice cracked. The dark circles under his eyes darkened.

"Ryou . . .?"

"It was Kite . . . I've been looking for him since the day he disappeared . . ." The teen's body shook. "But I haven't found anything . . . It feels like he doesn't want to see me. But I . . . I want to see him . . . Even if he doesn't want to see me . . . I want to see him . . . that'll be enough . . ." Ryou's voice became weak. "That'll . . . be . . . enough . . ."

"If you wish to see him then you will." Kaoru said nuzzling his cheek to Ryou's.

"But . . . how . . .?"

"If you have the will to find him then you will find him."

"Once again, how!?"

"Remember the first time I experienced his disappearing act?"

"Yes . . . you made a guess as to where he was . . . and you were right. You relied . . . on what you remembered about the original Kite to find him."

"Yes I did, but in this situation you have something that I lack."

"I doubt that . . ." Ryou said slowly.

"Trust me you do. You've spent more time with _this_ Kite than I have. On top of that you know more about him than I do. You know his likes, his dislikes, his personality, and how long it takes for him to lose his temper."

"But how does that help if I can't find him?!"

"When you cannot find someone then you use what you know about them to find them." Kaoru smiled. "Now what do know about Kite that can help you find him?"

" . . ." Ryou frowned in thought. "Well I'm not sure where this is going, but at the same time Bo e-mailed me about you, Balmung e-mailed me about Kite. He said that Orca and himself had not seen Kite in a while and wanted to know if I knew something . . . For some reason that feels odd . . ."

"Hmmm? Why is that?"

"It was something Kite told me a while back . . . he told me that he's always in contact with Balmung and Orca no matter how far away they are from each other." His eyes widened then he bolted out of the room. When he returned he explained. "I just sent a text to Bo, it was a spur of the moment thing like with you . . ."

"You asked him to arrange a meeting with you and Balmung?"

"Actually, I gave him the area words to where Balmung most likely is and that if there is another place we could meet could he let me know? I think he may know something about Kite . . ."

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow "You do remember the whole 'message' fiasco that happened with Kite, correct?"

"I . . . I remember that . . . but . . . I'm going to meet him a few minutes . . ."

"Why wait at all? Why not just get up and go? I can tell you think Balmung is up to something, so put your mind at ease and go." Kaoru nudged Ryou lightly in the small of his back.

"But . . ."

"I will be here when you come back Ryou, so . . ." For the first time, Kaoru's slight smile dropped. "Please, bring Kite back okay? Even _I _want to see him again."

"Right." Ryou nodded. "I'll bring him back even if I have to beg him to."

"Good, oh, and Ryou?" Kaoru looped his arms around Ryou's neck.

Ryou blushed. "Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you for bringing light into this dark room, I truly do appreciate it." Kaoru leaned in and kissed Ryou deeply.

* * *

**Author's note:**

At this point is there really anything I can say? I mean I'm lazy, I lose stuff, I forget, and to top it all off I have school. More importantly, this story is nowhere near as complicated as Innocent Atrocities! I'm dead serious when I say I've written book reports that required less research material! Anyway, stick with me the end is near.

I've seen stories where people take the characters in one universe and put them into another one. I want to take a stab at it using the .Hack//characters but I'm not sure if I want to use a setting like the Matrix, or Persona . . . just tell me which one I ought to try, and even if you want to help out.

Later people!


	6. Update Chapter

Hey everybody . . . it's me Gin van Geovanni.

I've seen some authors do this thing where they have an announcement in the middle of a chapter and whatnot, so I thought I'd give it a shot.

First of all, I haven't abandoned my stories; well not _all _of them at least some of them yeah I have. Repose isn't one of them; in fact I'm in the process of typing it now. I'm also working on Innocent Atrocities; I have a new story angle, but I need some help finding info on Code Lyoko to really pull it together then I'll most likely cut it short for a bit. Either way, those will be done soon enough. It'll take a bit because I'm taking commissions on Gaia right now, but it'll be done so just hold out a bit.

As I keep on saying I'm going to do a Matrix like storyline using the .Hack characters and settings. I'm planning on using characters from both // IMOQ and //G.U. However, it's not going to be a crossover it's going to flat out be a .Hack fic using motifs from the Matrix. I may need help. There's also going to be a summer tie-in to Innocent Atrocities.

Well, that's all I've got to say for now, see ya'll later.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh good grief I didn't know that I didn't post this, and to think I went on that tirade about how I have no ideas on this! That's why, I have no feedback on this! I guess I was planning on post this and the next chapter. Well, that's not gonna happen because . . . I've got stuff to do and these two new stories that are right at my fingertips!

**.Hack//G.U. Repose**

**Pre-Sequel**

**Chapter 5**

Haseo had a hard time spotting Bo, the boy was so small and the area was covered in a dense fog. In addition, Haseo's hair kept getting in his face. All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground; the being that tackled him cried "Big Brother!"

"B-Bo?" Haseo struggled to sit up. "You scared me for a moment!"

"I'm sorry!" Bo quickly got up and sat next to Haseo. His immense eyes were glassy. "I'm just really happy to see you again!"

"I told you I'd come back." Haseo ruffled Bo's sandy blond hair.

"I know, but I've felt so lonely . . . Endrance isn't here, Atoli's, busy, Kite's hurt, and Saku has stopped talking to me . . ." Bo sniffled. ". . . She blames you for everything, and she hates Kite now . . .Her attachment to Endrance is so blind that she thinks he's too perfect to do anything wrong . . ."

" . . . That may be true . . ." Haseo sighed. "And I do appreciate you taking my side . . . but Saku does have a point . . . I wasn't on the battlefield, but it was my fault that they fought, and even though I'd like to not blame Kite for _anything_ he's as responsible as I am."

"But Endrance is too!" Bo shook his little fists. "He's been at odds with Kite since he figured out Kite liked you as much as he did, but only now did he have a genuine reason for fighting about it!"

"That's one way of looking at it . . . hold on . . . how did you know that?"

"Saku told me, she prides herself on being the only girl Endrance really talks to." Bo took a deep breath. "And I talk to Kite when you're not logged in."

"I see . . . you've talked to him?"

"Uh-huh, I met him at Shop Acorn; he was sleeping on the counter. Given his appearance he looked a lot like a big doll . . . I wanted to buy him . . . until he moved."

Haseo slapped his forehead. 'Yup . . . that's Kite . . .'

Bo giggled again then continued. "At first I thought he was playing a prank on me, but now I think he was just sleeping."

"Yeah, you probably did just catch him in the middle of a nap, to be honest; he can sleep at any given time in any given situation. I think if he's tired enough he'll fall asleep standing up."

Bo nodded. "Well, when he's awake it's always fun playing with him, and he has a lot of funny things to say too. He's really dependable too; he's saved me loads of times . . . I suppose he's like a younger older brother . . . He's older than me and younger than you (I think)." He frowned in thought. "But I wonder what that makes Balmung . . . He acts like Kite's older brother . . . Hmmm speaking of him I relayed the message you told me."

"I see . . ." Haseo looked as though he wanted to forget he made the request in the first place. "And how . . . how did he react . . .?"

"He said that he'll be waiting at the Net Slum, and that you better not keep him waiting."

"I won't . . . trust me; Balmung and Orca are the only links to Kite I have left. They said they wanted to talk to me about him because they can't find him either . . . but now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense . . . They're linked, meaning they can find each other no matter the circumstance."

"How do you know that, Haseo?" Bo inquired.

"Kite . . ." Saying Azure Kite's name caused a lump to form in Haseo's throat. He swallowed and continued. "Kite told me. Anyway, even if they don't know where he is, they may have an idea as to where he might be." He stood up, as though he were rooted to the ground. "Hopefully I'll get a good lead."

Bo stood up as well. "That's good; I want to play with Kite again . . ."

'_Seeing_ him would be enough for me . . .' Haseo thought.

**/// Net Slum: Back Alley///**

Azure Balmung leaned on a discarded barber shop sign. When he heard Haseo approach he stood up straight. _//Well, Haseo you actually took me seriously.//_

"When the situation has something to do with Kite I try to be as serious as possible." Haseo replied.

Azure Balmung grit his teeth. _//If that's true then why was Kite so badly hurt when I finally saw him?// _Before Haseo could reply he added. _//And why did he look like he was in so much pain when your name was brought up?//_ He snatched Haseo up by the neck and slammed him into a wall. _//And why, despite everything that's happened does he still want to see you? Why are you still so important to him?//_

Haseo winced, he had experience with feeling Azure Kite hitting him, but he did not experience it from his teammates. He thought that his throat was going to snap under Azure Balmung's vise grip. "I . . . don't even know what you're talking about!" He forced out.

_//You're still the only thing on his mind! Even though the thought of you hurts him he still wants to know what you're up to and if you're all right!// _The broken angel's grip tightened. _//And when he isn't thinking of you he's regretting that battle with Endrance! He refuses to think about himself! //_

Haseo thought he felt blood run down the side of his mouth. "I want to help him, but I can't even _find_ him!"

_//You're not trying hard enough! If you were you would've found him by now! //_

"I _am_ trying . . . but I need help. . ." His vision became blurry. As his vision began to fade, he thought he was hallucinating.

He thought he saw Azure Kite.

Little did he know that he was not hallucinating. _"Balmung!" _He shouted, although Haseo could not understand his words, he could barely hear. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'm getting rid of your problem."_

"_Haseo isn't a problem, any problems I have are my fault and I plan to deal with them on my own!"_

"_You're not doing a very good job; in fact you're getting worse!"_

"_Balmung . . ."_ Azure Kite growled. _"Put him down. Now!"_

Azure Balmung bit his bottom lip then dropped Haseo.

"_Now just walk away."_

The winged knight walked past Azure Kite, spread his wings, and then flew away.

Azure Kite's eyes followed him for a moment then he sighed. 'Haseo . . .' He knelt down and healed the barely focused rogue. Haseo sat bolt upright and shook his head. Before the rogue spoke Azure Kite sent him a text. //_Haseo, what are you doing here?//_

"I was looking for you . . ." Haseo's voice lessened as he got a good look at Azure Kite. His right arm _looked_ all right, but it hung at his side as though it were made of rubber. The skin of his left arm was fragmented and filled with static. The knight's knees shook as though he wanted to collapse, but his pride would not allow him to do so. Haseo could barely see one side of his face, but he could see the deep cracks and crevices running down the bridge of his nose and around the visible side of his face. The flashing static reminded Haseo of blood, and it made his stomach churn.

_// . . . Why would you do that? //_

"I was worried." Haseo said in a no-nonsense tone.

"_. . ."_Azure Kite simply turned his back to Haseo, but he did not move. _//You should go . . . //_

Haseo jumped to his feet. "Are you kidding me? It took me _days_ to find you! There's no way I'm leaving now!"

_//I'm too tired to argue with you . . . So if you won't leave then I will. // _The knight's body glowed blue.

"Hold on!" He reached out and grabbed Azure Kite before the AI could stop him.

**/// ∆ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness///**

Azure Kite landed slowly, but his weak legs could not support his, _and_ Haseo's extra weight. He landed as slowly as he could. _//Haseo! What the hell do you think you're doing?//_

"I'm making sure you don't slip out of my sight again." Haseo replied quickly.

_//Why?//_

"Are we really going to keep talking in circles like this? I told you already that I'm worried about you."

_//Why are you worried now? //_

"I've. . ." He wanted to say 'I've always been worried about you' however; he could not bring himself to say it. It would have been a lie because there were times when Azure Kite wasn't on his mind. Instead he picked his words carefully. "I've been worried about you sense you confessed to me. It just didn't seem possible at the time; even for you. Also, you seemed to have such a hard time wrapping your mind around the concept that I was afraid you do something to hurt yourself."

_// . . . You didn't think I'd hurt other people? //_

"Well . . . The idea crossed my mind, but then I know that you don't like hurting others, for some reason I thought that you'd hurt yourself before hurting someone else." Haseo shrugged. "Then the thought crossed my mind that you'd actually hurt yourself _and _someone else."

Azure Kite chuckled bitterly._//You knew that and yet you _still_ didn't do anything? What were you waiting for, death? //_

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead. . ."

_//And you obviously aren't thinking now. //_

"What?"

_//I could hurt you, you know. //_

"I'll trust that you won't."

At first Azure Kite glared at him then he raised his arm. _//You're right . . . // _He began slowly. _//I don't want to hurt you, Haseo . . . // _The Twilight Bracelet glowed faintly. He aimed it at Haseo. _//However, I will if you don't get out of my face right now! //_

"You won't hurt me . . ." Haseo replied with as straight of a voice as he could. "If you don't want to then you won't."

_//Don't tell me what I will and won't do! // _The golden fragmented bracelet glowed. _//And don't try to assume that you know what I want! //_

"I'm not pretending to know what you want . . ." Haseo took hold of Azure Kite's wrist; his own arm began to crack up in jagged lines. "But I would like to know, if you're still in the mood to tell me . . ."

_//Let go, you idiot! // _Azure Kite began to panic slightly.

"I won't!" Haseo somehow tightened his grip. "I'm right here; ready to listen, so tell me what's going on with you!"

'If he keeps this up, he'll fade away . . . Why won't he let go?' Azure Kite looked grimly at Haseo; the teen's face was cracking. He sighed raggedly. _//All right, just let go . . . //_

Haseo refused to let go.

_//I'm not going anywhere . . . Please . . . let go. // _The bracelet faded away.

Haseo's hand seemed to be glued to Azure Kite's wrist. He even smiled in a sad way that suggested he was stuck.

Azure Kite sighed again. _//All right, you can hang on if you want . . . //_

Haseo nodded.

_//Why couldn't you do this from the start? //_

"Huh, do what?"

_//You're being so persistent . . . you're actually acting like you care . . . //_

"I'm not acting . . ."

_//Haseo, do you honestly think that I can believe you after all that's happened? //_

"It's up to you if you want to believe me or not."

"_. . ."_ Azure Kite took a short breath. _//. . . I'll think about that . . . // _He gave a rather loud sigh. _//I used to think of you as a simple-minded, short-tempered. Foul-mouthed, ignorant kid . . . At least when it came to me . . . //_

Haseo's eye twitched.

_//At the same time, I couldn't help but notice how people were drawn to you. You seemed to interact with these people a lot, heck you even interacted well with strangers . . . I guess after watching for so long I got tired of being lonely . . . But I knew that you only saw me as something the game, something that was always in your way . . . It didn't help that you avoided me on a regular basis . . .//_

"Oh . . . Well, at the time, I was a bit scared of you, and then I just didn't quite know how to approach you . . . Is it too late to apologize for the 'dangerous animal' treatment?"

_//I . . . was used to it . . . //_

"Oh . . . well, either way I was getting over my original thoughts of you, it seemed wrong to hold on to ideas and assumptions that were obviously wrong. Of course, after all the crap I put you through I wasn't sure if your thoughts on me were any different."

_//. . . Well, at the time it always seemed as though something was keeping you at a distance from me. At the same time, I was beginning to get annoyed with myself. After all getting to know you better wouldn't happen if I kept at a distance . . . It was still "risky" so I decided to try to interact with your friends instead.//_

Haseo scratched his head with his free hand. "Yeah, I just recently found out that you and Bo get along well."

_//Did he tell you how that happened? //_

"Yeah he told me about that; he thought you were on display when you were actually sleeping on the counter."

Azure Kite blushed. _//It's a bit more than that; Silabus and Gaspard didn't even notice me (don't ask me how that happens); they were baffled when Bo mentioned me. //_

Haseo laughed briefly; he stopped when he noticed Azure Kite looked serious. "What's up?"

_//The entire time I didn't see you I felt this throbbing pain in my chest . . . right here to be exact . . . // _He pointed to the left side of his chest; where the human heart would be. _//Some days it hurts more than others . . . On top of that, my throat feels tight, I feel like I'm dying on the inside. I can't fully explain the rest because . . . I don't understand it. //_

Haseo put his hand to his mouth in thought. "It almost sounds as though your heart's aching . . ."

_//That's impossible, I don't have a-// _

Haseo placed his free hand on Azure Kite's chest. "Just because you think something isn't there; it doesn't mean that the feeling isn't the same. Then again there's no such thing as a being without a heart, it's just different from a human heart."

_//?//_

"Think of it this way; you rarely walk anywhere, but that doesn't change the fact that you have feet. Put your feelings in place of the fact that you rarely touch the ground; and your heart in place of your feet. You know they –I mean it- is there and you know it supports your weight in some way; despite that, you can only truly feel it when there's stress put on it."

_//Weren't you paying attention, I said I didn't have a heart. //_

"You're bad at details yourself; there's no such thing as a being without a heart; it may be called something else –depending on who or what you are- but the meaning is the same. Without it you may as well be dead."

_//Then perhaps . . . that is . . . for the best . . . //_

" . . . _What_?"

_//If being without a heart is the same as not being alive . . . and in death you can't feel anything . . . Then maybe I'm better off dead . . .//_

_SMACK!_

Azure Kite stood dumbfounded. He slowly brought his hand up to the right side of his face; he could not see the red handprint, but he could feel the sting.

Haseo regretted hitting him; at the same time he could not help but be angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. "Do you honestly think that _dying_ is the only option you have left? Are you honestly in so much pain that you'd rather run away than talk about it?" The hand that he hit the knight with clenched into a tight fist. "Is your mind _that_ far gone?"

Azure Kite hid his face under his hair. _//I can't do this anymore . . . I can't think about you, _and _think about how I might hurt you because I can't keep myself in check . . . I'm tired of losing my temper, tired of . . . well, I'm just plain tired . . .//_ He fell to the ground, exhausted.

Haseo knelt down next to him. "Kite . . . You're confused, I understand that, but you should know that it's not unusual to be confused about your feelings. To be honest, there are times when I think that you have a better grip on your emotions than I do; the difference between us is that you vent after the damage has already been done. I try to vent before I do something stupid . . . at least that's how I do it now . . ."

Azure Kite blinked slowly. _//Really?//_

"Yup, and I can do the same for you . . . if you don't feel like you can go to anyone else that is."

_// . . . I . . . I want to, but I don't think it'd be right . . . //_

"Look if you're afraid of physically hurting me, then get over it, even if you did I would still be around to help you."

_//You shouldn't say that so lightly . . . I could kill you too . . . //_

"I know that, and you know what I'll do?" When Azure Kite shook his head, Haseo replied. "I'll just haunt you." He smiled.

Azure Kite was not amused in fact, he showed his teeth. _//Haseo! This isn't funny! I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you! I could barely handle it when I . . . //_

"When you realized that you almost killed Endrance?" Haseo finished the sentence.

The knight turned his head. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he asked _//Will he . . . will he be all right? //_

"He's fine; he's already fit to be released from the hospital." Haseo laughed lightly. "For someone who seemingly neglects his health, he's got the physical stability of a tank."

_//That's good . . . You don't have to believe me, but I really am glad he's all right . . . //_

"I believe you, and Endrance isn't the least bit upset . . . Well I think his pride took a bit of a bruising because he technically lost; otherwise he's fine. And for the record, he was quite worried about you."

Shocked, Azure Kite turned around. _//Why? Why would he be worried about me? //_

"He won't admit it, but I think he has a soft spot for you."

_//Why?//_

"I don't know he just warmed up to you; like I have." He took his gloves off and slowly reached out to Azure Kite who flinched back. The knight relaxed when he felt Haseo's fingers gently caress his cheeks. "Well, I think it's more than that . . . What am I saying it's a _lot_ more than that . . ." He moved his hands down to Azure Kite's shoulders then over his hands. "I don't want to see you hurting, and I don't want you to suffer for any reason, be it your own confusion or someone else's doing. I also don't want you to feel pressured around me, or as if you can't be yourself . . . You . . . you deserve better than what you deal with, and even if I can't do anything about it, I still . . . I still want to try . . . I'm sorry I'm being selfish, but I . . ." Haseo stopped.

Azure Kite had slipped his right hand out of Haseo's and covered his face with it. His body trembled violently.

"Kite . . .?" Haseo whispered softly. He leaned in trying to look at the knight's face, but Azure Kite turned before he could get a good look at him. "Kite . . .?"

_//Shut up . . . just shut up okay? . . . I'm fine . . . just give me a few minutes . . . // _Azure Kite sniffled loudly.

Haseo panicked. "K-Kite? What's wrong?" He grabbed Azure Kite by the shoulders. "Hey tell me what's wrong! Look at me!"

Azure Kite slowly lifted his head, clear tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Kite! Did I still manage to upset you?"

The knight rubbed his eye, leaving a dark red bruise on his cheek. He shook his head causing even more tears to flow. He sniffled and his nose flushed red.

"Then why are you crying?" Haseo asked.

Azure Kite's eye widened. _//What? I'm not . . . // _Out of curiosity he brought his hand up to his face. _//That's not . . . possible . . . //_

"It shouldn't be . . ." Haseo hugged Azure Kite close. "But it is . . ."

_//Why do you sound happy about that? //_

"I don't!" He buried his nose in the knight's hair. "At least I don't mean to . . . Although I must admit . . . I do like being able to hug you like this . . ."

Azure Kite's body shook again. _//Liar . . . //_

"I'm not lying! I really do like this! I just wish it were under better circumstances . . . I'll let go if you want me to . . ." He began to let go.

Azure Kite shook his head hard and snatched Haseo's wrist. He looked at the rogue with a sad doleful look in his eye. Haseo could not help but smile lightly and pulled him close again. Azure Kite's shaking hand slowly can up to Haseo's side and clung to his shirt. _//I'm sorry . . . //_

"Hey, don't apologize for things that aren't entirely you fault. We're all to blame it wouldn't be fair to blame you for everything."

_//I'm sorry . . . //_

"I told you that you're not to blame."

_//I'm sorry . . . //_

'He's not listening to me . . .' Haseo frowned. "Kite . . . if you don't stop apologizing I'll smack you again."

_//! I'm sorry! Uh, I'll stop, I'll stop! I will! I promise just don't hit me again! That hurt! //_

Haseo smirked. "Heh, you're kinda cute when you panic . . . So cute that I just might smack you anyway."

Azure Kite was in too much of a mental fog to understand and panicked. _//No!//_

Haseo laughed and wrapped his arms around Azure Kite's waist, as the knight squirmed Haseo leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Azure Kite stopped moving. Haseo grinned again and kissed him on the lips. Azure Kite blinked _//Did you just _kiss_ me?//_

Haseo smiled toothily "Why yes, yes I did."

_//Twice?//_

"That's right."

Azure Kite leaned his head on Haseo's chest. _//Why?//_

"Because I wanted to, and I wanted to show you that I want to keep you by my side no matter what."

_//So you're just giving into my selfishness . . . You're just trying to shut me up . . . //_

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I finally wanted to let you know that I feel as strongly for you as you do for me. "

Azure Kite shook his head. _//Silly Haseo, I was kidding, I know what you meant. //_

"Oh, okay . . ."

_//And Haseo . . . I know that you like Endrance that much as well . . . I can't change that, but I want you to know that I won't make a fuss about it anymore.//_

'That was a surprise . . .' Haseo thought. "Kite . . ."

_//I'm not going to lie, getting used to that fact isn't going to be easy, but I'd rather get used to it than risk something like this happening again.//_

"I see . . . I wish that I could make this easier for the both of you . . ." Haseo looked at the ground. "But I'm too selfish. I want you both, and I know it's wrong to drag you guys around like this, especially when I know that you'll go along with it . . . And I know it's hurting both of you . . . Even so, I'm too selfish to make a choice. I'm such an idiot . . ."

_//I agree. It's mentally taxing for me and for Endrance, but hey, we're idiots too. After all, we're the ones who keep feeding into your selfishness. Might as well feed into it until we just can't take it anymore.//_

"I thought that had already happened."

Azure Kite waved his hand dismissively. _//Not even close, Haseo; y'see if that had really happened then neither of us would be talking to you. Literally the day we can't take your selfishness is the day we can't stand the sight of you. //_

"But Kite . . . you almost reached that point."

_//When?// _The knight quirked an eyebrow at Haseo.

"Balmung told me that you felt pain when you thought of me."

'Balmung . . . I'm gonna slug you . . .' Azure Kite fumed. _//He was lying . . . sorta . . . He left out the part where I said the thought of _facing_ you would be painful because of all the trouble I caused. He also must have not told you that I thought of you all the time. //_

"I was trying to read what the messages said but it was kinda hard considering the fact that he was strangling me."

_//I know. // _Azure Kite replied with a fear-inducing look in his eye. _//I really wasn't worried about anyone else; save you and Endrance . . . //_

"Kite, you really need to worry about your own well-being now and then." Haseo scolded.

_//I doubt I could. // _Azure Kite looked thoughtful. _//Even if I weren't an AI I'd probably do it anyway . . . it's a part of who I am. //_

Haseo hugged Azure Kite a lot harder than he intended as he talked loudly. "But if you don't start then there won't be much of a 'you' left! Then who am I gonna hug like this huh?"

_//OW! HASEO STOP THAT! IF YOU KEEP CRUSHING ME LIKE THAT THERE WON'T BE MUCH OF A 'ME' LEFT ANYWAY! //_

"Oh! Whoops I'm sorry!"

_//And what did you mean, by 'who am I gonna hug like this?' Do I look like a stuffed animal? //_

"Well . . ." Haseo smiled nervously. "Kinda . . . you _do_ kinda look like a big doll and you sometimes act like a cat when your emotions reach a certain point . . . Besides, next to Bo and Gaspard you're the only person small enough for me to hug closely.I can actually feel it with you, and because of that it's more comfortable to hug you."

_//Haseo . . . Did seeing me like this unhinge your jaw or something? You seriously haven't shut up about what you like about me, or how much you want to be around me . . . It's actually kind of . . . unsettling, all things considered.//_

"What do you mean?"

_//I find it hard to believe that you didn't tell anyone any of this. //_

"I didn't, and I tried not to act differently, of course Endrance figured it out anyway . . . he just knows me that well."

_//Why couldn't you tell me any of this before? All I wanted to know was how you felt about my liking you, and now you're practically telling me you've felt the same way all along . . . Speaking of which, when did . . . you first think about me at all?//_

". . . Hmm . . ." Haseo rubbed his chin in thought. "I'd have to say . . . I can't remember the exact day, but it would have to be the time you and Endrance first met . . . I was so tongue-tied that day, and even though Endrance was joking when he said that I'd probably kiss you just so you wouldn't be mad at me I couldn't help but think that I might do it just to see how you'd react. Then I saw your ears turn red, there was no other word for that reaction aside from 'cute'." Haseo laughed lightly. "Despite the fact that I couldn't even see your expression I still though that it was cute. I couldn't get that reaction out of my head either. Then I just happened to look in the mirror one day after seeing that image for the –I haven't the foggiest- time and my face . . . my face was just as red. From that day on, I couldn't look at you without thinking that I'd put my foot in my mouth or blush."

_//You're a really good actor then. //_

"Thanks." Haseo leaned close and looked Azure Kite dead in the eye. Then he smirked. "Your turn."

Azure Kite leaned back. _//W-What?//_

Haseo leaned closer. "I told my story, now you've gotta tell yours."

Azure Kite fell on his back. _//There's not much to tell . . . //_

"Tell me."

_//. . . Well, it was around the first time you formed a party with me . . . the thought of being friends with you sounded like fun. On top of that, I wouldn't be so lonely all the time. Then I realized that on a strong technicality I was not alone, not in the least . . . So I started to wonder if it wasn't friendship that I wanted from you . . . I thought that was all I wanted before because that's the only way I could've thought about you back then. It wasn't until I met Endrance that my thinking changed. When he blatantly bragged about how well he knew you I felt this undeniable envy well up inside of me. And when he taunted me in the arena I felt so . . . so . . . ANGRY that I figured out what I wanted from you had NOTHING to do with being your friend. Then just like you when Endrance mentioned you kissing me . . . I wasn't sure if I could hide my face fast enough, too bad everything else turned red anyway. I felt confused afterwards, and I wanted to ask you, but I . . . I guess I was afraid of your reaction, I created that letter as a way to ease that fear, but after I sent it, I felt even worse.// _He closed his eyes. _//I guess I'm not as mentally stable as I thought . . . //_

"No, you're just immature." Haseo said flatly. "Sure you lost your marbles in that fight, but the more I think about some of your actions the more I think that you're just extremely childish. The only reason someone would equate that to insanity is because you aren't human."

Azure Kite folded his hands in his lap. _//Oh. . . you're the first person to ever look at it that way . . . and since you are I suppose I can tell you a secret . . . about myself . . .//_

Haseo's crimson eyes lit up. "What? What is it?"

_//Calm down, Haseo, it's not that big . . . as you know, Aura created me using her memories of a past player. That player . . . was about 14 years old . . . Going on that note, it would mean that I'm the same age. //_

"Oh, wow, you're really young, hell, you're younger than me, I never would've guessed."

_//Yes Haseo, rub it in, it's doing WONDERS for my mood . . . // _Azure Kite rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Haseo grinned slightly.

Azure Kite's face broke into a smile that he thought he had forgotten. _//Actually, yes. //_

**.Chapter 5// End**

All right then darlings I will see you soon! Please let me know if there's something wrong with this chapter (aside from the obvious). I've looked over it about four times now, but that means nothing when it comes to my writing. Uh yeah, are there numbers on certian parts of the chapter? I apologize for that the original file had numbered pages.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, this is a silly chapter seriously this is just Azure Kite and Haseo going on about nothing in particular. I'm adding it because in the next chapter Kaoru makes a remark about how long Ryou was online.

**.Hack/ G.U.: Repose**

**Pre- sequel **

**Chapter 6**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

Azure Kite now leaned his head on Haseo's arm. The rogue slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel Haseo part his hair in an attempt to see the missing side of his face. "Hey Kite . . ." He said. "Does . . . does your face still hurt?"

Azure Kite shook his hair back over the missing side. _/No, it stopped hurting a while ago. Come to think of it, it only really hurt when Endrance attacked me. /_

"That's good, but I was also talking about this . . ."He touched the AI's cheek with the tips of his fingers. A faint pink handprint was still visible.

_/Oh don't worry about that either, I'm fine. /_

"You freaked out pretty bad when I said that I'd smack you again though."

_/That hurt . . . afterwards it didn't, but when you hit me it did. /_

"I see . . . I'm sorry . . ."

_/No, you don't have to apologize. The truth is that I needed that, so I'd rather thank you instead of get angry. /_

"Still . . . I think I may have hit you too hard . . . On top of that I made you cry!" Haseo's voice rose in pitch.

_/I told you I'm fine now . . . Haseo, you're more worried than usual . . . What's up? /_

Haseo had a look of panic in his eyes. "Endrance would kill me!"

_/Now you're just being silly. Endrance wouldn't kill you even if you told him to. /_

"Okay, maybe he wouldn't kill, but don't think for a second that he wouldn't rip me a new one if I upset or hurt you."

Azure Kite looked doubtful.

"I'm serious! He's got it in his mind that only _he _can mess with you, and no one's gonna change that, not even me."

_/Why would he have a mindset like that? /_

"I may have said it before, but I think he's growing attached to you, he just won't admit it."

_/Now you're just making fun of me. /_

Haseo hugged Azure Kite so hard he practically smothered him. "No I'm not!"

_/ . . . Can't breathe . . . /_

"Whoops . . . sorry 'bout that . . ." Haseo loosened his grip. "I still think that Endrance would do –who-knows-what to me if he found out . . ."

Azure Kite rolled his eyes, stood up, and floated away.

Haseo jumped up and ran after him. "Hey, Kite, wait up!" In the back of his mind he thought. 'Now what did I do?'

Azure Kite paused briefly, snorted then kept going.

"I said wait up!"

The knight stopped so abruptly that Haseo crashed into him.

"What's up?"

_/You're always thinking about Endrance more than me . . . /_

'Not this again . . .' Haseo thought and leaned his head on Azure Kite's shoulder. "It only looks that way because Endrance is slightly more predictable than you are, or at least I know what's going on in Endrance's head a bit more. On top of that, I didn't really get to talk to him much. He kicked me out of the hospital so I could look for you." The minute those words came out of his mouth he instantly knew how Azure Kite would interpret them.

However, he seemed to take it much more calmly than Haseo expected. _/I see. /_

'That's it? That's all he's going to say?' Haseo thought then he noticed a strange look in Azure Kite's eyes. It suggested that he was not going to add anything because he had no right to. "Um, I spent all of my time looking for you, and I only met with Endrance first because Sakubo told me where he was."

_/Haseo you're kinda bad when it comes to making me feel better./_

"C'mon, give me some credit! I was looking for you first, not because I was forced to, or because I had no leads with Endrance, but because I was worried about you. And I wanted to . . ."

_/I know./_

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

_/I'm not./_

"Yes you are."

_/No, I'm not./_

"Yes you are."

_/Haseo!/_

"Hi Kite." Haseo suddenly grinned.

_/What? Why are you looking at me like that?/_

"Oh there's no reason in particular." Haseo replied airily then he drifted back into the grass, taking the knight down with him. He smiled up at the now starry sky. "Hey, Kite, did you do that?"

_/Did I do what?/_

"I don't remember there being so many stars in the sky . . . Did you change the area?"

_/No . . . you just don't realize how much you're paying attention to your surroundings now./_

"I could've sworn this was the first area we formed a party in though . . . y'know, the really messed up one . . ."

_/Almost but not quite; that area was in the delta server, this is the sigma server./_

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot about that."

_/Silly./_

"I suppose I am . . ." Haseo turned on his side then wrapped his arms around Azure Kite's waist. Then he nuzzled the knight's vest up and rested his head on his stomach.

_/H-Haseo, what are you doing?/_

Haseo did not appear to listening; in fact he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Azure Kite nudged him, but he would not open his eyes. The knight tried several times, but Haseo would not budge. 'I wonder . . . has Haseo been getting enough sleep . . .?' Azure Kite sighed and sat up slightly. He looked down at the sleeping rogue and smiled. _/Thank you . . . Haseo./_

_**/ Offline /**_

Out of concern and curiosity Kaoru went into the guest lounge. He found Ryou at one of the computers. More importantly he noticed that the boy was nodding off. For a moment he thought about shaking the boy to wake him up a little then he thought otherwise. 'He's with Kite now, he'll be fine . . .?' Kaoru could only watch as Ryou swayed then fell face first on the small desk. Kaoru giggled lightly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sleep well, Ryou."

**.Chapter 6/ end**

* * *

Good gravy I'm done! Okay to be honest I could leave it like this and be happy, but you guys wouldn't like that. No you want me to add more Endrance, well guess what? I'll get right on that . . . the truth is that I really am more partial to Azure Kite and Haseo, or just Azure Kite with someone he can't (or wouldn't be able to) stand, but attempting to pair them all at once is quite fun.

Well then I'll add some more then finally put some closure to this!


End file.
